Unified Modeling Language (UML) is the most common and popular means of expressing a piece of software code, flow, process, activity or a system in the software world. With UML 2.0, Model Driven Architecture (MDA) and supporting languages such as Object Constraint language (OCL) and Query View Transformation (QTV) are in place now. It has provided a complete different paradigm on how models can be used to speak and provide information that architects and customers expect from the system. The MDA talks of using OCL as a query language.
Although UML is used to express software code, flow, process, activity, there is no technology that helps designer or architect to capture design metrics from UML model using custom stereotypes. It is helpful for architects to assess the system architecture and performance before the development team builds a proof of concept or a system. Further, it can help identify the customer experience metrics for an existing or new system that is laid out in UML 2.0 or its higher standards using custom stereotypes to meet the organization's needs. In addition to that, it can reduce the rework by identifying the bottlenecks of the program and an issue at the design phase and helps to assess design against a custom organization defined standard.
In view of the foregoing discussion, there is a need for extracting business process metrics from a UML model to help a designer to assess the system architecture and performance at the design phase.